<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love’s Blossom by Flowerboo0o</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587119">Love’s Blossom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerboo0o/pseuds/Flowerboo0o'>Flowerboo0o</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Demon Deals, Demon Jun!, Human Minghao!, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of m-preg, Reincarnation, Romance, jeongcheol - Freeform, light Violence, meanie, side seoksoo, soulmate-ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerboo0o/pseuds/Flowerboo0o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A deal with a demon consists of the typical ‘sell your soul’ type of thing along with the whole summoning and all. But of course, demons are nothing but fictional characters, right? </p><p>Wrong, very wrong. Xu Minghao can agree with this as he is stuck with a demon of his own. At least he didn’t have to sell his soul...But in exchange for his life, he did have to deal off something else..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ‼️READ FIRST‼️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IMPORTANT ‼️‼️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello all! If you are a new reader to this story you may go ahead and proceed to the next chapter. However, if you are an older reader, please stick around to listen to some new things about this book.</p><p>There have been many changes, of course, the purpose and plot will remain the same, but it will flow on differently. The older version was very fast paced when I went back and reviewed the chapters, some things were unclear and confusing. There were also many plot holes and things that I wanted to include not even in the storyline. </p><p>More details have been added and I hope that this story is better than how it was written before. I want to give you guys only quality work and story that you can be engaged in. </p><p>That being said, please enjoy the new and improved version of Love's Blossom  :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minghao ran down the nearly empty hallways, the books in his hands wobbling side to side as they were on the verge of falling from the speed the he was going at.</p><p>He was already late enough and really couldn't accept another tardy from his professor or else he might get dropped from the class. <em>For real this time.</em> </p><p>His eyes glanced over to the big clock against the wall; only two minutes left before the lecture starts and Minghao was still another hallway down. </p><p>He sighed before picking up the pace, just a bit more and he'll make it.</p><p><em>A bit more...</em> </p><p><em>Almost there...</em> </p><p>"Now where is the infamous bastard, Xu Minghao, going, hm?" </p><p>Minghao landed face first to the hard marble ground beneath him, his balance failing him as something caught onto his leg causing him to trip.</p><p>His books flew across the floor, notes and papers flying everywhere. </p><p>Looks like he'll be late, yet again....</p><p>"Eh? I asked you a question bitch." </p><p>Minghao clenched his hand into a tight fist before turning his head slightly to look at the person who he dreads to see everyday at this shitty school. </p><p><em>Park Sowoon</em> </p><p>"Are you just gonna stare at me with that dumb face of yours or are you actually going to answer?" </p><p>He was the idiot who pestered Minghao everyday at school without fail. Calling him names, attempting physical fights with him, and getting in the way as much as his shitty self could.</p><p>"Where else would I be going?" He mumbled. </p><p>Sowoon raised an eyebrow at him before bursting out laughing, his annoying pitch reaching that of the bell which rang along with him simultaneously. </p><p>"I thought you would've learned to not talk back by now dipshit." He bent down to boys level, pushing his forehead with his index finger as Minghao just glared. </p><p>"But yet...you remain so stubborn..." </p><p>Minghao smacked his hands away and pushed himself back up to a sitting position, "I don't get why you're so mad if you're the one who made me trip." </p><p>Sowoon furrowed his eyebrows, "What? You're the one who needs to watch where their going."</p><p>They glared at each other before Minghao was the one to end the vicious staring contest by standing up, "I don't have time for your childish antics, Sowoon." He picked up his books and papers from the ground, eyes glancing at him one last time.</p><p>"Some people are actually here to get an education." </p><p>With that, Minghao took off in the other direction. </p><p>Sowoon tightly clenched his fists by his sides as he watched the boy continue his run down the school. He's never been more angry.</p><p>"That damn Xu Minghao..." he growled. </p><p><em>"I'll make sure I kill him.."</em> </p><p>—</p><p>"Late again Mr.Xu? This is the third time this week."</p><p>Minghao nervously laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that professor...it won't happen again!" </p><p>The professor eyed him up and down before turning back to the whiteboard, "Start waking up early kid." </p><p>"Of course sir..." He proceeded to head over to his seat, slumping down into the small chair with a soft sigh. Running into Sowoon like that always managed to drain him of so much energy. </p><p>He seriously doesn't understand what grudge the guy holds against him. When Minghao thinks about it....he's done nothing to him at all, yet he's such an asshole!</p><p>"Whatever.." he mumbled to himself as he opened up his textbook to the page that was written on the whiteboard. </p><p>His studies were way more important than someone as rude as Sowoon.</p><p>"During psychology today's class, we shall be studying about the science between human and animal social interaction. Now, when someone looks at a dog or cat they automatically want to either pet or hug it. However, others take a different approach-"</p><p><em>"Minghao..”</em> </p><p>Minghao slightly jumped from the sudden mention of his name and looked immediately around to see who could've called out for him.</p><p>He didn't notice anything unusual...everyone was still staring at the front of the classroom, writing down notes as they listened to the professor speak.</p><p><em>Listened to the professor speak....</em> </p><p>Minghao's eyes widened, horror overtaking his face once he realized that he couldn't hear the voice of his professor anymore.</p><p><em>"Minghao...”</em> </p><p>There the voice was again and this time only the voice, except more clearer. </p><p>Minghao tried looking again, eyes darting frantically around the room, but everyone seemed to be zoned into the lecture.</p><p><em>"Minghao..."</em> </p><p>He just about had enough of this bullshit.</p><p>"What the hell do you want?!" </p><p> </p><p>"Minghao!" </p><p> </p><p>Minghao jolted at the loud voice of his professor from across the room. He looked back to the front and chuckled nervously...</p><p>"S-Sorry, it's just that someone was calling out my name and-"</p><p>"Nonsense, the whole class has been quiet and focusing on the lesson unlike you who thinks it is funny to shout out randomly in the middle of the lecture." </p><p>Minghao lowered his gaze to his desk and sighed, "Sorry.." </p><p>The professor rolled his eyes and looked back into the book as he began to speak again.</p><p>Minghao on the other hand, was freaked out about this voice he heard. If the whole class was silent the whole time...then <em>who</em> was it?</p><p>He decided to shake it off for now.</p><p>It must've just been his mind playing tricks on him or something...he did go to sleep pretty late working on his homework. </p><p><em>"Minghao! Listen to us!"</em>  </p><p>A yelp escaped from Minghao's mouth this time as he fell from his seat, creating a loud thud.</p><p>The voice was much more louder this time...</p><p>"Alright Minghao that's enough!" The professor yelled.</p><p>"If you're going to keep on playing this shouting game,  do it somewhere outside of my class! I permit you to leave and make sure to come back to the next lecture when you're behavior improves." </p><p>Minghao shook his head, "But professor, someone was really talking to-"</p><p>"Enough excuses!" He yelled again. His finger pointed to the door, "Leave, before I fail you for the day!" </p><p>Minghao's eyes widened and he quickly started to pack up his things. He stood up with his head facing down, too embarrassed to face his classmates, but he was still able to feel their heavy and judgmental stares as he walked passed them.</p><p>He let out a relived sigh once he was outside of the classroom, back leaning against the door. What the hell was wrong with today? First the whole Sowoon incident and now this? He knows his luck isn't that good, but still-</p><p><em>"Minghao..."</em> </p><p>Minghao shot up at the sound of voice.</p><p><em>"Poor Minghao...do not be afraid.."</em> </p><p>"Who's there?!" Minghao shouted, hands clutching onto his hard covered textbook tightly. He held it up to his chest, ready to use it as a weapon at any second. </p><p>The voice let out a giggle and the lights in the hallway flickered violently until they powered off completely. </p><p>Minghao's eyes narrowed, so it wasn't his imagination..</p><p>He tried to reach for the doorknob behind him, but his hand only felt against a cold wall. He turned around quickly and much to his horror, the door to his professors room was gone. All of the doors were gone.</p><p><em>"Minghao we are only here to protect you. Here to save you. Here to take out any threat from your life.”</em> </p><p>"How could I trust you? You've practically trapped me within these halls. You think this is protecting?" Minghao snapped. </p><p>Another giggle came from the voice and suddenly a small white light shined on something. </p><p><em>"Take a look for yourself."</em> </p><p>Minghao eyed where the light was as he hesitantly took a couple steps forward.</p><p>His heart dropped once he was able to see what was underneath the light. </p><p>"S-Sowoon?!" </p><p>There Sowoon was laid, his eyes and mouth wide open with blood spilling from the sides of them. He had four deep wounds slashed across his stomach. They were so deep, you could even get a glimpse of his organs.</p><p>Minghao put his hand over his mouth, body shaking as he felt like he would throw up.</p><p> </p><p><em>Who could've done such a thing?</em> </p><p> </p><p><em>No.</em> </p><p> </p><p><em>What could've done such a thing.</em> </p><p> </p><p><em>Such wounds couldn't have been done by a human...</em> </p><p> </p><p><em>"We are here to protect you from danger Minghao. All you have to do is come with us."</em> </p><p>Two pale, boney hands popped up in front of him. They both had sharp claws covered in blood followed by a couple of wounds of their own. </p><p>Minghao shook his head and shut his eyes tightly, "No, no, no, no!" </p><p>The hands started to reach out for him more.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Stop!" He panicked. </p><p> </p><p>"STOP!" </p><p> </p><p>"Did you not hear him say stop?" </p><p> </p><p>Minghao's eyes shot open at the sound of the new voice, a gasp escaping from his lips as he trembled in fear. Slowly, he lifted his head and what he saw surprised him.</p><p>Next to him stood a very tall man, a sharp glint in his eyes as he stared directly at the two hands. They seemed to have retracted just the slightest...almost as if they began to hesitate.</p><p><em>"It's always you who puts an end to our parties.."</em> said the ones who had been pestering Minghao.</p><p>Their hands leveled down, the darkness in the hallways become the tiniest bit brighter, and out came two male like figures from the shadows.</p><p>Minghao almost had a heart attack when he saw what he had been talking to this whole time.</p><p>"Always crushing a poor demon's dream.." </p><p><em>Demon's</em> </p><p><em>They were demon's...</em> </p><p><em>Very scary looking demons...</em> </p><p>The man beside Minghao scoffed at the two and started walking forward, stepping into the dim light the two demon's had created for themselves. </p><p><em>Another demon...</em> </p><p>Minghao was just about to pass out now. He never thought that these mythical creatures he once read about as a child were actually real. </p><p><em>"Very real,"</em> he thought as the three demons began to bare their sharp teeth at one another. </p><p>"Are you sure you deserved to be called just demon? Get your title right, you sickening blood demon's." </p><p>The two demon's snickered before one began to speak up, "Wen Junhui..It's a name that is just as sickening to us. Acting high and mighty just because you're a pure demon? Your race has been brainwashed into saving these annoyingly weak creatures!" He signaled over to Minghao who gave him an offended look.</p><p>"We're just doing what our fate designed us to do. All humans are evil. They don't deserve to live...THEY ALL DESERVE TO DIE!" One of the two demon's lost his cool as he began to run up to Minghao, his claws out and ready to strike at the boy as his face turned feral.</p><p>Minghao screamed and tried to make a run for it, but he tripped over his own two feet causing his body to slam on the ground.</p><p>He groaned in pain as his weak arms tried lifting his body up. Despite all efforts, his arms gave out, leaving Minghao with no choice but to stay laid on the ground. Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to die. Not by the hands of such ugly creatures. He won't allow himself to. He won't  go down is such a disgraceful way.</p><p>If he's going down then he's going to fight first.</p><p>Minghao managed to get his body to a sitting position as he watched the demon continue to run towards him. He grabbed the textbook on the floor next to him, clutching it tightly as he held it up.</p><p>Junhui glanced over to the human and gasped, "Wait! No! Dont-"</p><p>"AHH!" </p><p>A loud smack sound echoed throughout the hallways. </p><p>Minghao breathed heavily as he stared at the demon who fell flat on his butt from the hit. </p><p>"You think I'm going to let you kill me so easily?" Minghao growled. He raised the textbook up again, "I'll kill you first." </p><p>It was silent for another second until two obnoxiously loud laughs started to spill out. Minghao kept the textbook tight in his hands.</p><p>The demon on the floor laughed hysterically as he rubbed his bruising head, eyes looking at Minghao as a wolf does to its pray. </p><p>"You think a silly book will take me out? Let me show you what real strength is!" He raised his arms up again and smacked the book right out Minghao's hands. </p><p>Now was when he started to panic. </p><p><em>"DIE!”</em> </p><p>Minghao yelped in fear as he tries his best to shield himself for what was to come. </p><p> </p><p>But nothing came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing came.</p><p>Instead, all Minghao could hear was the pained howls and screams coming from the blood demon followed by a really loud popping sound afterwords. He shut his eyes at that, too scared to even see what was the result of such a noise.</p><p>"Are you alright?" </p><p>Minghao accidentally opened his eyes to the voice and did he wish he didn't.</p><p>Aside from all the blood splattered on the man's face in front of him, he could see the blood demon collapsed on the ground behind the tall man. </p><p>A large pool of blood surrounded around the demon,  his whole body covered in it. His head was decapitated from the rest of his figure and his facial parts had been scattered around the floor. </p><p>The man in front of Minghao suddenly stood up and turned to face the other demon that remained. </p><p>"My job is to protect humans from you bastards, they are our saviors. I'll kill every single last blood demon to protect them. It's disgusting that your race is still considered to be part of the demons." The man spat. </p><p>He started walking up to the other blood demon who seemed to be trapped in a state of shock after seeing his partner brutally killed. </p><p>Minghao could see how shaky the demon's pupils were as they traveled up from his dead partner to the man's face.</p><p><em>"It is you guys who don't deserve to live."</em> </p><p>Junhui got a hold of the blood demon's throat. He established a tight grip on it, lifting the creature up in the air as the blood demon's legs did its best to kick and kick. The creature gasped and gasped, his voice turning into a silent scream.</p><p>Junhui's grip got tighter and tighter and tighter until a loud pop sounded throughout the empty hallways. </p><p>Minghao gagged as he saw the way the blood demon's head exploded, blood splattering everywhere, some even on his face.</p><p>The man flung the blood demon's body off to the side and sighed. He was all dirty now..</p><p>Meanwhile, Minghao was in too much of a shocked state to even move his body. This was another demon he had to deal with and even if he did save him, he was still capable of killing..</p><p><em>He wanted to run</em> </p><p>Every step closer the man took made Minghao want to run.</p><p>But he couldn't.</p><p>"You never answered my question from earlier.." the man spoke. He reached his hand out slowly to Minghao, "Are you alright-" </p><p>"Don't touch me!" Minghao yelled.</p><p>Junhui lowered his hand and chuckled lightly.</p><p> "That's not such a kind way to treat someone who just saved your life, you know." </p><p>Minghao shot a hard glare at him, "But you still killed those things with your bare hands, who says you're not lying and will do the same to me?!" Panic began to arise in him again.</p><p>The man chuckled a second time and attempted to reach his arms out to the scared boy once more. </p><p>Minghao automatically flinched at the action, trying to get his body out of this paralyzed state in order to fight back, but even his voice started to give out as he began to feel drowsier and drowsier with each movement. </p><p> </p><p><em>Drowsier and drowsier...</em> </p><p> </p><p><em>Drowsier and drowsier...</em> </p><p> </p><p>Junhui caught Minghao's falling body against his own. He lifted him up in a bridal hold and looked down at his now sleeping face. He smiled.</p><p> "You're the one."</p><p>—</p><p>Minghao woke up to a painful pounding in his head. He groaned as he sat up, more pain striking him as his body felt like it had just been beaten and thrown around a hundred times.</p><p>He laughed to himself though, remembering the crazy dream he had about demons and even Sowoon dying! Minghao really must hate him deep down inside if he dreamt about such a brutal death for him....</p><p>"What a dream.." he sighed.</p><p>"Oh? You're awake." </p><p>Minghao's once drowsy eyes immediately shot wide open. He turned his head quickly to the right side, sighing in relief when it was just the same man from his dream sitting next to him. </p><p><em>The same man from his dream?!</em> </p><p>Minghao was about to scream from the realization until a hand came up to cover his mouth. His voice got muffled and no matter what Minghao did to try and pry off the cold hands from his face, he just didn't have the strength.</p><p>"When you stop being all panicky I'll let you go." </p><p>Minghao nervously gulped at the dark tone, but listened nonetheless. He relaxed his body and the man kept his word, lowering his hand away from his mouth. </p><p>"You're safe here." The man started as he looked off to the side. "You're memory also might still be a bit foggy, but all you have to know is that I saved you and I won't let you get hurt like that again."</p><p>Minghao stared at him wide eyed...</p><p>So it wasn't a dream?</p><p>"Why?" Minghao whispered. </p><p>The demon raised an eyebrow at him, "What?" </p><p>He clutched onto the ends of shirt tightly, body shaking slightly before gathering up the little courage he had to finally talk.</p><p>His lips parted, "W-why did you save me? Shouldn't you kill me since you're a-"</p><p>"A demon?" The man finished.</p><p>Minghao nervously gulped, "Yea that.." </p><p>Minghao received a sigh in return of his response and he couldn't help but feel if he just said something offensive or-</p><p>"Blood demons." </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Those two were blood demons. Blood demons hate the human race and claim that it is their fate to exterminate them all after a major incident with one of their own kind, hundreds of years ago. They do it to avenge the poor blood demon who suffered because of a human...." The man turned his head to look at Minghao again and chuckled, "Crazy that they still do it even after all those years.." </p><p><em>"Wow"</em> Minghao thought. He never knew that there was such information but these guys. From the books he read, he thought demons fell into one general category. <em>(He was referring the ones that make deals with people)</em> </p><p>He was so wrong.</p><p>"Then what are you?" Minghao asked.</p><p>"Are you a blood demon too?" </p><p>The man immediately shook his head, "Were you not listening to the conversation that the blood demon and I had earlier?" </p><p>"Sorry, but I couldn't focus when there was a possibility of me dying." He muttered. </p><p>"You humans get frightened so easily..." the man mentioned as he thought back to the feared expression on Minghao's when they faced the two demons. </p><p>Minghao glanced over at him with narrowed eyes, "I could've died and you're telling me that in that type of situation, I wasn't supposed to be scared?! I'm not a monster like you!" He almost yelled.</p><p>Junhui's eyes widened slightly at the choice words the human used, <em>monster?</em> </p><p> He rolled his eyes, "You think I don't know that?" </p><p>"Then why did you say-" </p><p>"Just teasing." He smirked. Minghao looked at him dumbfounded. He's never wanted to punch someone to bad in his life...well, other than Sowoon of course. </p><p><em>Oh yeah, Sowoon...</em> </p><p>His eyes saddened a bit as he looked back down to his lap, "Are you a demon who can bring back lives?" He asked in a quiet voice. </p><p>"I cannot." </p><p>"Oh.." Minghao sighed. </p><p>Junhui frowned as he realized why the human mentioned this so suddenly. Those two blood demons had murdered a student, it must've been a shock to the poor boy..</p><p>He reached his hand out slowly and patted the boys back gently. Minghao flinched at the sudden touch and looked up at the demon next to him, they stared at one another.</p><p>"I can't bring back lives but I can protect them at least..." Junhui said after a second, wandering his gaze off elsewhere.</p><p>"So then what demon does that make you? Aren't all demons vicious and scary?" Minghao asked cluelessly.</p><p>Junhui chuckled, "Not all....But I'm a Pure demon." </p><p>Minghao titled his head to the side, "Pure demon?" </p><p>Junhui nodded, "Yes, a pure demon. It's our job to protect you humans from blood demons. We slay them for doing such a sin, as our founder was a human. Our founder was the one who saved us from becoming  feral beasts like them and wish only luck on us for eternity. Since then, pure demons have flourished." </p><p>He looked back down at Minghao and smiled softly, "We owe a lot to your kind." </p><p>Minghao smiled back, "So that means you're not gonna kill me right?" His grin became even wider as the demon stared at him with a puzzled face.</p><p>"Well obviously not." </p><p>"Good." Minghao replied. He laid back down until another thing hit him. </p><p>"Where are we anyways?" </p><p>Junhui hummed, "Not sure, I just ran with you in my arms as far as I could." </p><p>Minghao gasped, "You carried me all they way here?!" He exaggerated the "here" part once he realized that they had settled in a open field that was pretty much secluded from any type of buildings or houses. </p><p>Junhui nodded, "I had to go as fast as I could, I can't be seen by humans unless it's a very risky situation such as yours. Usually I am able to kill blood demon's before they can even reach to their target, but these two seemed very weird..." he explained. </p><p>It concerned the demon a bit, these two seemed like they were following some type of order or something...like their intention was never to kill this boy just yet. If they were like any other blood demon, they would have killed the human within seconds of catching a glimpse of him. </p><p>"Then what will happen to you now that I've seen you? Will you get in trouble?" Minghao asked, curious about this whole demon thing. </p><p>Now it was Junhui's turn to grin widely, "This is something that can't be taken lightly. Now that you know a lot of information about us, I have to make sure you keep that mouth of yours close or something horrible might happen to you." </p><p>Minghao put a hand over his mouth with light blush from embarrassment.</p><p>"Let's make a deal." </p><p>Minghao's eyes widened, "A deal?? Why?" </p><p>"You don't want to get attacked by some feral demon again, do you? If they hear about a human knowing such information, they'll hunt you down and I'm the only one who can protect you." He taunted.</p><p>Well, that was certainly something Minghao didn't want.</p><p>"Okay...where is this going? What kind of deal are we making? Do I have to sell my soul to you?!" He began to internally panic as all those book from his childhood started to drift about in his mind about demon deals all while Junhui watched him in amusement. </p><p>"No. I am not going to have you sell your soul to me...unless you really want to of course!" He winked at the end causing the human to look at him with a horrified expression.</p><p>"Just kidding!" He smiled.</p><p>Minghao almost smacked him. </p><p>He cleared his throat after a second, "W-Well? What's the deal? I don't want to die so what do I have to do in order to live?" </p><p>Junhui's grin grew even wider.</p><p> </p><p>“The deal, Minghao, is you have to marry me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>